Can I
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: 'KENAPA DIA HARUS KEMBALI LAGI'/"Haii Boo..kau datang menjemput calon suamimu.. ahh aku sunggu tersanjung"/ "Ingat tuan Jung aku tak sudi menjadi CALON SUAMIMU kau dengar itu"/ "kenapa kau terus saja lari dari semua ini Chun?". Summary gagal. GeJe,Abal,Typos bertebaran dimana-mana,Shonen-ai. Pair:YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

"Can I"

By: Yuki..^^

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya diri mereka masing-masing, tapi Yuki tekankan kalau Yun-appa Cuma punya Jae-umma dan Jae-umma Cuma punya Yuki *ketawa ala maklampir #di ajar YJS

Rate : T

Pairing : YunhoXJaejoong

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : OOC, Abal, alur aneh, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,

Summary: Hati ini sakit saat melihatmu bersamanya. Tapi aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Apa aku bisa bertahan? Apa aku bisa?

Note : Cerita ini asli milik saya, apabila ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun. Itu semua tidak di kesengajaan.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"_Teaser_"

.

.

.

"Ehh,,, Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, maaf,,," Pinta orang yang telah menabrak Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Jaejoong pun menyanbut uluran tangan orang itu. "Maaf,," pinta orang itu sekali lagi saat Jaejoong sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ne,, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Jaejoong pun menatap wajah orang yang menabraknya 'ah..sepertinya aku perna bertemu orang ini, tapi di mana ya?' ucap Jaejong dalam hati.

"oh,,Begitu,, heemm,, apa kau Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya orang itu pada Jaejoong. Sambil menatap tajam pada Jaejoong.

"Eh,, ya,, aku Kim Jaejoong. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada orang yang menurutnya sudah tak asing di matanya.

.

.

.

"Jae-hyung,, aku Minnie hyung. Changminnie,,, apa kau lupa padaku hyung" Orang yang mengaku bernama Changmin itu memasang wajah sedih. Dan benar-benar seperti akan menangis.

"Minnie.? Changminnie..? Jung Changmin..?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah terkejut. Terus menatap orang yang bernama Changmin itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

.

Senyum pun merekah di wajah Jaejoong dan Changmin, karena dalam papan pengumuman itu mereka ternyata satu kelas. "Hyuuuunnnngg…. Kita satu kelas" teriak Changmin sambil memeluk Jeajoong.

"Ayo Min kita ke kelas" ajak Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukan Changmin padanya.

.

.

.

"Jae-Hyung, lusa temani aku ya" Pinta Changmin sambil tetap melahap Ramyunnya yang ke 5

"Ne.. kau mau kemana Min?" tanya Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, malah bertanya balik

"Ke Bandara Hyung" Jawab Changmin masih tetap melahap Ramyunnya.

"Bandara?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, "Kau mau apa ke Bandara Min?"

"Heem.. aku mau menjemput Yunho-Hyung. Lusa Yunho-hyung akan pulang ke korea"

"MWO..?"

.

.

.

"Boo.." panggil seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari pintu keluar Bandara. Pemuda itu lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong dan juga Changmin sambil berjalan menghampiri MinJae (baca: Jaejoong dan Changmin)

"Yunho-Hyung.." Teriak Changmin sambil memeluk pemuda yang di panggil yunho itu, saat yunho telah sampai di depannya. "I Miss You Hyung"

"Miss You Too Min" ucap Yunho lalu melepas pelukan Dongsaengnya yang sangat ia sayangi. "Bagaimana kabarmu Min?" tanya Yunho.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Hyung,, Aku baik.. Hyung sendiri?" Tanya Changmin

"Aku juga baik Min" jawab Yunho. Saat masih asik berbicara dengan Changmin. Yunho lupa bahwa Changmin tadi kesini dengan Jaejoong atau biasa dipanggil Boo oleh Yunho.

"Boo.. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho saat bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong

"Aku baik.." jawab Jaejoong datar.

.

.

.

"Apa Jae-Hyung menyukai Yunho-Hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong. Memasang tampang menyelidih. Sebenarnya Changmin sudah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Jaejoong

"A-aku ti-tidak menyukai Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit tergagap. Jaejoong lalu memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan wajah Changmin. 'Apa aku menyukai Yunho..? Aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaan ini' batin Jaejoong

"Oh.." Changmin memperhatikan gelagat Jaejoong yang menurutnya aneh. 'Sepertinya tidak begitu hyung' pikir Changmin.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku ingin curhat sama Hyung" pinta Junsu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mengakihkan perhatiannya untuk Junsu. Menggingat tadi dia fokus dengan acara membaca komiknya.

"Tentu Su, kau mau curhat apa?" tanya Jaejoong lembut pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya.

"i-itu.. sebenarnya a-aku,,aku sudah punya Namjachingu Hyung" Ucapnya gugup, bisa Jaejoong lihat wajah Junsu sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"MWO..benarkah Su..?" Junsu yamg ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk dan masih dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus. "Oh..Kim Junsu.. siapa pria beruntung yang mampu menaklukkanmu?"

"Di-dia Yunho Hyung.." Jawab Junsu semakin gugup saja.

"MWO.."

.

.

.

'Kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihatmu dengan Junsu? Yun apa aku menyukaimu?' pikir Jaejoong. 'Sakit Yun. Aku sakit, sakit sekali di sini' pikirnya lagi sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa amat sakit.

'Tapi itu percumakan Yun? Kau sudah bersama Junsu sekarang.' Jaejoong tak menyadari airmatanya telah menganak sungai pada wajah putihnya. 'Aku tak mungkin menghancurkan hubungan kalian, aku tidak mau menyakiti dua orang ya g aku sayangi'

"Kenapa airmata ini" tanya Jaejoong sambil menghapus airmatanya yang megalir membasahi raut wajah cantiknya. "Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus kuat, aku tak ingin merusak hubungan kalian. Tapi apa aku bisa?"

.

.

.

**TBC/Delete**

.

.

.

Annyeon

Ini Fic pertama Yuki.

Mohon maklum kalau pendek. Kan Cuma cuplikan-cuplikan doing. Hehehe…

Sebenarnya Yuki tau. Yuki gak bisa nulis sebagus Shee.

Tapi ini tulisan Yuki yang pertama, jadi Yuki bangga pada diri Yuki sendiri.

Hoho.. jujur ini cerita sebenarnya di ilhami dari kisah nyata yang Yuki alami sendiri. Tapi sedikir Yuki ubah biar pas ama karakter Oppadeul.

Dan mohon responnya untuk Fic ini, pa Fic ini pantes buat di terusin tau gak

.

.

Hehe.. yang udah baca Fic ini..

Yuki mohon Reviewnya ya…^^


	2. Chapter 2

Can I..?

~"Sharry Dark Jewel Present"~

Author : Yuki a.k.a JJlove a.k.a Jung Ji Seong

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan keluarga. Tapi ingat kalau Yundad hanya milik Jaemom, and Jaemom hanya milik Yuki hahaha…*plakk..dilempar sandal

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Friendship

Pair : Yunjae and others

Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, Typo(s) bergentayangan dimana-mana, Shonen-ai, boyXboy, abal dan EYD berantakan.

Summary : "kau Tak apa-apa?"/"mian.. apa kita pernah bertemu?"/ Aish.. hyung kau jahat banget sih melupakan ku, aku…"/"Buat apa kau kembali hah?"/ "Aku ingin mengajak hyung pergi.."/ "Hhuuuhhhh kenapa kau harus pulang segala sih". Summary gagal,,YunJae

Gak suka..? lebih baik gak usah baca ya..^^. Maksa baca? Itu hak anda.. saya gak bakal ngelarang, cuma ngingetin doang..^^. Tapi gak boleh Flame ya..^^s

**.**

**.**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

~ Can I.. #1 ~

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku setapak demi setapak di gang kecil dekat taman. Sambil memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang tengah mekar di pingir jalan yang tengah kulalui. Indah bukan,,? Bahkan burung-burung pun tengah bernyanyi diiringi suara tetesan embun pagi yang jatuh dari ujung dedaunan. Angin pun dengan riang gembiranya menari menyambut musim semi di kota Seoul lama aku merindukan masa-masa seperti ini

Ah.. aku hampir lupa tak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, menurut akte aku namja. Meski masih banyak yang mengira aku yeoja karena paras ku yang katanya-bukan katanya lagi-teman-temanku lebih cantik dari yeoja. Lihat saja mata hitamku yang bulat besar yang mirip boneka, bibir mungilku yang semerah cherry, hidung mancung, kulit seputih salju dan tak lupa surai hitamku yang terurai apik di kepalaku.(bayangin Jaemma di MV ToNight). Karena semua itu,mau tak mau aku harus mengakui bahwa aku memang-sangat-cantik. Oke,, cukup perkenalan kita. Kembali kufokuskan jalanku, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko tertabrak saat berjalan.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuanku. Kuhentikan langkahku di depan gerbang SM Senior High School, lalu ku pandangi sekolah yang akan kutempati itu. Beruntungnya aku bisa masuk sekolah favorit ini bahkan tanpa biaya sama sekali (baca gratis). Salahkan saja otakku yang pintar hingga aku bisa masuk SMSHS. Kupun melanjutkan jalanku yang tadi sempat terhenti karena memandangi gedung SMSHS.

Ku percepat langkahku agar aku bisa segera masuk gedung utama SMSHS. dapat kulihat banyak murit-murit yang tengah berlalu-lalang di koridor gedung, bercakap-cakap-ataupun bergosip-seperti sekumpulan yeoja yang kulihat di dekat jendela. Sudah abaikan saja mereka, sekarang lebih baik aku mencari kelasku dulu. Ku ambil kertas yang ada di sakuku lalu kupandanggi goresan tinta di kertas itu. Kelas 10-A itulah yang tertulis di sana. Aku sih tidak kaget kalau aku bisa masuk ke dalam kelas itu, ingat aku masuk kesini dengan beasiswa penuh.

BRUUKKKK

Tubuhku oleng karena menabrak seeorang di depanku. " auu..appo" desisku pelan sambil mengelus pantatku yang telah mencium lantai koridor yang dingin.

"kau Tak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang menabrakku sambil mengulurkan tangannya tuk mabantuku berdiri. "ah aku tidak apa-apa.." Tanpa sungkan akupun menerima uluran tangan namja itu.

Saat kupandang wajah namja itu. Bisa kulihat raut terkejut saat namja itu melihatku. Apa aku pernah mengenalnya, rasanya wajahnya sedikit familiar di ingatanku.

"Ano..Apa namamu Kim Jaejoong" tanya namja itu hati-hati.

"Oh.. Ne aku Kim Jaejoong" jawabku, masih tetap mengingat-igat wajah yang familiar itu " Kamu Siapa ya?"

"Mwo.. Siapa..?" suaranya sedikit meninggi, sepertinya namja itu terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. "Apa kau melupakan ku hyung.." tanyanya histeris.

"mian.. apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Omona Jae-hyung bisa-bisanya hyung lupa dengan dongsaengmu yang paling tampan ini" ucapnya narsis. Jadi benar aku mengenalnya.

"nuguya..?"

"Aish.. hyung kau jahat banget sih melupakan ku, aku Minnie Jung Changmin hyung. Apa sekarang hyuing ingat" jelasnya padaku.

"Ju..Jung Changmin..?"

PLETTAAAKKK

"Aish..Appo hyung" tak kusangka bahwa namja di hadapanku sekarang adalah Jung Changmin dongsaeng kesayanganku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya sekarang. "Hyung kenapa malah menjitakku..? seharusnya hyung itu memelukku" ucapnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang menurutku sudah tidak pantas di lakukan Changmin.

Changmin tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan sekarang. 2 tahun di Jepang sepertinya membuat dia tumbuh dewasa, tak seperti dulu yang manjanya mintak ampun.

Jaejoong POV end

.

"Buat apa kau kembali hah?" ucap Jaejoong ketus. Wajahnya pun telah memerah marah. "Dua tahun tanpa kabar.. kau benar-benar keterlaluan Min.."

"Mian hyung.." Changmin mencoba memasang puppy eye yang pastinya gagal total. "Bukan maksutku tidak memberi kabar sama sekali.. aku kan mau fokus belajar hyung"

"…"

"Hyung.." rengek Changmin

"…"

"Jae Hyuunngggg" Jaejoong melirik sekilas wajah Changmin yang menunduk putus asa. Ah sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tak tega melihat wajah memelas itu. Akhirnya Jaejoongpun mengacak surai hitam Changmin dengan lembut.

Mendapati perlakuan seperti itu Changmin memberanikan diri melihat hyung tersayangnya. Dan betapa kagetnya Changmin saat melihat senyuman yang terpahat apik di wajah cantik itu. Changminpun ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat "Hyuunngg.. bogoshippo"

"Nado min..bagai mana kabarmu hem..?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah melepas pelukan Changmin.

"Baik hyung, hyung baik kan?"

"Ne.. hyung baik di sini"

TEETT TEETTT..

Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi, memotong percakapan dua namja yang tengah melepas rindu. "Wah Min bel tuh.. ayo masuk kelas.." Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 10-A.

"Ne hyung.. hyung kelas mana?" Tanya Changmin sambil mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Jaejoong.

"Kelas 10-A min" jawab Jaejoong masih memasang senyumannya. Changmin sendiri girang bukan main saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Wah Hyung kita satu kelas, kalau gitu ayo kita segera kekelas hyung. Nanti duduk dengan ku ya" ucap Changmin sambil menyeret Jaejoong menuju kelas 10-A. Jaejoong yang di seret pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat sifat maja

Changmin yang sejak dulu tidak berubah.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Suasana kantin tengah ramai saat ini. Banyak murid-murid yang mengantri membeli makanan. Sama halnya yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan Changmin, mereka berdua tengah berbaris untuk mengantri membeli makanan. Jaejoong memesan seporsi _Bokkeumbap_ dan Jus Setroberi sedangkan Changmin dai memesan seporsi _Bibimbap_ dan Jus Melon.

Setelah memesan makanan Jaejoong dan Changmin berjlan mencari tempat duduk, tapi mereka berdua tidak melihat bangku yang kosong. Hingga terdengak teriakan melengkin seseorang yang memeanggil Jaejoong.

"Jae-hyung.. disini" Teriak namja dengan suara melengkin mirip lumba-lumba. Jaejoong pun mengajak Changmin menghampiri namja yang memangilnya itu.

"_Annyóung hyung_" Sapa namja yang tadi berteriak memengil Jaejoong.

"_Annyóung Su-ie_" balas Jaejoong sambil mendudukan diri di hadapan namja yang di pangi Su-ie, di ikuti oleh Changmin yang juga mendudukkan diri di depan seoreang namja tampa di samping Su-ie. "Minnie-ah.. kenalkan ini Junsu" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menujuk namja yang di depannya.

"_Annyóung Kim Junsu imnida_" Junsu meperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"_Annyóung Jung Changmin imnida_" balas Changmin dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kalau yang di samping junsu dia Yoochun" ujar jaejoong sambil menunjuk namja di samping Junsu.

"_Annyóung Park Yoochun imnida_" kata Yoochun sambil menyebarkan aura Cassanovanya.

"_Annyóung Jung Chngmin imnida_" balas Changmin masih dengan senym manisnya.

"Mereka berdua sahabatku Min" Ucap Jaejoong bangga. " dan Su-ie..Chunnie ini Minnie teman sekelasku" ucapnya lagi sambil merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Ah..Hyung teganya kau.. masak aku cuma teman sekelas sih.. aku kan dongsaengmu yang paling tampan hyung" rengek Changmin tidak terima.

"Wah..imutnya.." kata Jaejoong sambil mecubit pipi Changmin gemas, melihat rengekan Changmin dan raut wajah yang berusaha memasang puppy eye meski hasilnya gagal total.

"Akh.. Hyung _Appo_.." rengek Changmin lagi, tapi sekarang sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah merah karena di cubit oleh Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Hihihi.."

"Su-ie hyung.. Chunnie hyung jangan tertawa" kata Changmin kesal melihat dua hyung barunya menertawakannya.

"Hahaha.." tapi Junsu dan Yoochun masih tertawa malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah-sudah… jangan ketawa lagi. Lihat tuh Minnie sudah gambek tingkat dewa..hihihi.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit terkikik geli.

"Jae-hyung sama aja..nyebelin.." Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa tertawa melihat Changmin yang semakin ngambek.

.

.

.

.

Saat Pulang Sekolah

.

"Hyung aku antar ya.." tawar Changmin pada Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan di koridor menuju tempat parker.

"Oke.." merekapun berjalan menuju mobil Ferrari putih milik Changmin yang terparkir dengan anggunnya di tempat parkir.

Perjalanan pulang mereka di isi dengan senda-gurau dan saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka saat mereka tak bersama. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong.

"Sudah sampai hyung.."

"Ne.. kau tidak mau mampir Min?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ani..hyung, aku mau langsung pulang saja. Tak apa kan?" Jawab Changmin sedikit merasa tak enak, telah menolak permintaan hyungnya itu.

"Ne.. tak apa Min. kalau gitu aku masuk dulu ya" kata Jaejoong sambil

membuka pintu mobil Ferrari milik Changmin.

CKLEEK

Tapi sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tangan Jaejoong di tahan oleh Changmin. "Ada apa min?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Itu.. Hemm.. apa Jae hyung ada waktu besok minggu..?" Tanya Changmin balik. "Aku ingin mengajak hyung pergi.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Minggu besok..? oh oke aku akan menemanimu. Memang kau mau kemana Min?"

"Ke bandara Hyung.." jawab Changmin polos.

"Bandara?" Jaejoong heran mengapa Changmin mengajaknya ke Bandara

"ngapain kamu ke bandara Min? mau pergi ke Jepang lagi eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong enteng.

"Tentu saja bukan hyung, aku cuma mau jemput Yunho hyung." Terang Changmin tak ingin Jaejoong salah paham.

"MWO..Yunho pulang?" pertanyaan Jaejoong hanya di balas dengan angukan antusias dari namja tinggi di sampingnya. 'mwo..Yu..Yunho? apa aku tak salah dengar?' gumamnya dalam hati 'kenapa dia harus pulang segala sih?'

"Hyung..gimana?" Tanya Changmin-lagi- "Mau ya.. temenin aku ya Hyung" mohon Changmin sambil merengek manja pada Jaejoong, berharap namja cantik itu mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Hemm..baiklahaku akan menemanimu Min.." Jawab Jaejoong setengah hati. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menolak permintaan Changmin tapi tak enak rasanya melihat rengekan Changmin yang pasti akan terus meminta menuruti keinginannya.

"Bener ya hyung" Jaejoong tak menyahuti omangan Changmin, dia memilih keluar dari mobil Changmin.

BUMM terdengar suara Pintu mobil Ferrari changmin yang tertutup. "kalau gitu minggu besok aku jemput ya hyung" lanjutnya dan hanya di balas senyuman manis oleh Jaejoong. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya hyung. Pay..pay.." Ucap Changmin sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Hati-hati Min" Teriak Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya. Saat mobil Changmin sudah tak terlihat terdengar helangan nafas pandang yang keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu.

"Hhuuuhhhh kenapa kau harus pulang segala sih" Gumam Jaejoong pelang "Jung Yunho pabbo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC/END..?

**Kolom Curhat Author**

Annyóung…

Wah malu rasanya.., Yuki baru Update ni cerita, _Jóngmal Mianhamnida_..*nunduk 90o*. salahkan saja komputernya, sebenere sih ni cerita dah lama selesai. Tapi pas mau di Update malah Flashdise Yuki rusak. Jadi semua cerita n data-data Yuki hilang deh*nangis*. Terus pas dah nulis lagi di komputer-hampir selesai malah- eh taunya komputernya rusak. Ah.. sungguh malang nasib Yuki*pendung di bawa kasur*.

Tapi setelah melewati Hujan, badai, lautan, hutan yang penuh dengan rintangan yang mematikan*palkk*. Akhirnya Yuki berhasil.. yee selamat buat Yuki*tebar konfeti*. Di sini YunDad juga belum muncul ya*lirik keatas*.

Oke cukup curcol geje Yuki kali ini. Meskipun Yuki sadar kalau tulisan Yuki jelek.. bahasanya juga masih kaku banget. Mohon maklum karena Yuki masih Newbie. Jadi mohon reviewnya ya. Meski hanya sepatah dua patah kata pun gak papa. Jadi tolong tekan kolom review yang unyu-unyu dibawa*nunjuk bawah*.

Balas review:

**HaeRieJoongie** : Maaf Yuki baru update,nih dah lanjut, makasih reviewnya.. jangan bosen-bosen review lagi ya..^^

**YeppoDevil19** : maaf ya baru update.. wah gak sabar ya..?, ya nih Yuki nunggu wansit dulu dari atas buat ngelanjutin*plakk abaikan kalimat terakhir* nih dah lnjut,, makasih reviewnya,, jangan bosen-bosen review lagi ya..^^

**Satsuki ChoKyuLate** : makasih sarannya.. tapi Yuki gak ngarti ma yang namanya anonimos reviewnya di settingnya gimana*garuk tengkuk*…hehehe…

Ayo sebar virus YunJae,,, mumpung Yuki sekarang lagi jadi virus penyebar FF ke teman-teman Yuki..hahah*ketawa nista*.. YUNJAE IS REAL…*kibar-kibar bendera YUNJAE* review lagi ya..^^

**js-ie **: maaf baru update.. and makasih reviewnya ya..^^ nih dah lanjut, kalau pairnya pasti YunJae dong… tapi lainnya.. nanti dulu ya..hihihi… Review lagi ya..^^

Akhir kata*napa kayak nutup pidato ya* Yuki ucapin banyak banyak terima kasih. _Dædani Kamsahamnida._

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki datang dan sangat terlambat.. Adakah yang masih ingat ni Fic..kayaknya kagak deh..#makan ulet diatas pohon

Oke ini lanjutannya.. bagi yang menunggu.. dan kayaknya gak ada ya ?..#dihajar

Yuki benar-benar ucapin Terima Kasih kepada readers yang dah review Chapter 1 kemarin..

**Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu..#bungkukin badan.**

"**Can I..?"**

**-= Sherry Dark Jewel Present=-**

Disclaimer: mereka bukan punyak Yuki..itu pasti.. tus mereka milik siapa?.. mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : Yunjae dong

Genre : Romance / Hurt

Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, alur bosenin, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,hemm dann EYD yang beerraaaannttaaakkannnn.

Summary : 'KENAPA DIA HARUS KEMBALI LAGI'/"Haii Boo..kau datang menjemput calon suamimu.. ahh aku sunggu tersanjung"/ "Ingat tuan Jung aku tak sudi menjadi CALON SUAMIMU kau dengar itu"/ "kenapa kau terus saja lari dari semua ini Chun?"

**.**

**.**

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**.**

**-= Chapter 2 =-**

.

**Sunday**

**Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

Sesosok namja mengeliat kecil di atas tempat tidur. Namja itu mulai membuka kedua mata dol nya. Sedikit mengerjap lalu melirik ke atas meja nakas. "hemm pukul 7.." gumamnya lirih. Lalu iapun mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya menampakkan tubuh atas yang terbalut piyama putih bermotif beruang.

Menguap sekali lagi, lalu memaksakan diri melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok ruangan. Semua tenang, hanya terengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. 20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan sang namja cantik untuk melakukan ritual mandinya.

Sekarang ia telah siap. Dengan sebuah kaos putih yang sangat serasi dengan celana jins hitamnya, sunggu pantas jika dikenakan sang namja cantik bermata dol itu. Dipandangnya lagi pantulan dirinya yang tergambar didalam cermin, lalu menyungingkan sebuah senyuman manis dengan harapan agar hari ini menjadi hari yang indah.

"Joongie..kau sudah bangun..?" sebuah teriakan mengalun dari lantai bawah itu ummanya.

"ah..sudah umma..aku akan segera kesana.." balas sang namja cantik berteriak juga.

**.**

**-= YunJae =-**

**.**

Jaejoong menuruni tangga rumah dengan anggunnya. Lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju arah dapur yang ada dikanan tangga. "Pagi Umma…"panggil Jaejoong ramah.

"Pagi Joongie.. ayo sini-sini sebentar lagi sarapan siap.." balas sang umma tak kalah ramah. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Appa mana, umma..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim mulai mendekati meja makan dengan Piring yang berisi sandwich tuna ditangan kanannya, dan sepiring Kimbab di tangan kirinya. "Appamu sudah berangkat pagi tadi. Katanya akan ada urusan penting di kantor" Jawab Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai menyantap Sandwich yang sudah diletakkan Mrs. Kim ke atas meja makan. Ia sadar ayahnya sangat sibuk, sebagai seorang presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan. Jaejoong saja sudah jarang bertemu Ayahnya sejak ia mulai masuk Junior High School, Mr. Kim entah kenapa semakin menjauh darinya. Apa ia telah melakukan sesuatu kesalahan hingga ayah membencinya. Bahkan saat sarapan hari-hari biasa pun ayah jarang menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya seperti dulu.

"Kau akan pergi Joongie?"Tanya Mrs. Kim pada sang putra tercinta. "Jarang sekali kau bangun pagi saat hari Minggu" Jaejoong memang namja yang selalu rajin tiap hari, terutama saat hari-hari sekolah. Jaejoong pasti telah bangun pagi untuk membantu ibunya. Namun saat ada libur maka Jaejoong akan memilih tidur hingga siang hari.

"Ne Umma… aku akan menemani Changmin ke Bandara" Jaejoong masih sibuk menyantap sandwichnya. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim hanya bisa mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti.

TING TONG…

"Sepertinya Changmin sudah datang Umma.." Jaejoong pun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mulai mendekati Ummanya yang ada disisi lain meja makan "aku pergi dulu Umma" ucap Jaejoong lalu mengecup pipi kanan Ummanya.

"Hati-hati chagi.."

**.**

**-= YunJae =-**

**.**

**Di Bandara**

Jaejoong POV

Mataku tertuju pada sosok Changmin yang ada di depanku. Dia tak bisa diam menunggu, malah berjalan-jalan didepanku hingga membuatku pusing "Minnie..Sudah lebih baik kau duduk saja. Kau membuatku pusing, kau tau?"

"Ah..Ne hyung" Changmin segera mendudukkan diri disamping kiriku. "Hyung..aku tidak sabar.. sudah 2 tahu aku tak bertemu dengan dia.."

"hemm.." gumamku lirih, aku sih malah tak ingin bertemu si beruang mesum itu. Hahhh sepertinya hidupku tak akan tenang lagi.

"Hyung.. apa kau masih membenci Yunho-hyung?" Tanya Changmin padaku.

"hn" jawabku singkat kupalingkan wajahku, memberi dia tanda untuk tak melanjutkan percakapan tadi. Changmin mengerti, bibirnya pun terkunci hanya terdengar ucapan lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah apa yang ia ucapkan aku tak tahu.

Changmin tahu bahwa aku sangat membenci hyungnya yang kelewat mesum itu. Aku sudah capek selalu digoda dan dikerjai oleh Yunho-babo itu. Padahal kulira hidupku sudah damai setelah perginya dia ke amerika untuk mengejar beasiswanya.

Tapi kenapa.. 'KENAPA DIA HARUS KEMBALI LAGI' aku hanya bisa berteriak di dalam hati. Karena aku tak ingin dianggap gila -Ingat sekarang aku tengah di bandara. Kau harus jaga sikap Kim Jaejoong, jangan membuat malu.

10 menit kami menunggu, ah.. lama sekali. Aku sudah hampir bosan menunggu, jika bukan karena permintaan Changmin ia pasti masih dikamarnya bergulung dengan selimut yang damai. hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan kami berdua-Aku dan Changmin-dari lamunan. "Minnie,,"Sapa namja bersuara suara bass yang telah berdiri didepan kami.

"Hyunggg.. Miss you" Changmin menerjang Yunho dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Yah aku tahu Changmin sangat menyayangi Hyung-babonya ini. mungkin karena mereka hanya berdua saja dikorea. Orangtua mereka telah meninggal, itulah sebabnya saat Yunhobabo-aku masih tak mau menyebutnya hyung-menerima beasiswanya ke Amerika, Changmin dititipkan pada saudara ibunya yang ada di Jepang.

"Aku juga merindulanmu Minnie.." ucap Yunho lembut. Tak sengaja matanya mrnatapku yang sekarang tenggah ada didepannya. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sebal saat menyadari tatapan itu. "Haii Boo..kau datang menjemput calon suamimu.. ahh aku sunggu tersanjung" kata Yunho jail. ' Slamat tinggal hidupku yang damai'

Aku menatap beruang mesum itu "ah..ti-tidakk aku kesini untuk menemani Changmin, tak sudi aku menjemput beruang seperti kau" ucapku ketus tapi entah kenapa pipiku terasa panas saat mendengar ucapan 'calon suami'. Akupun memalingkan wajah lagi, tak ingin baruang itu tahu kalau wajahku-yang kuyakin-sekarang sudah merah.

"Sudahlah Boo..akui saja kalau kau merindukanku.."Godanya padaku. Apa dia tak sadar wajah mesumnya itu membuatku ingin lari-bahkan semburat merah dipipiku langsung hilang melihat wajahnya itu. Dia sangat menakutkan, membuat bulu di belakang leherku meremang.

"Yak..Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu. NAMAKU KIM JAEJOONG BUKAN BOO"teriakku tanpa sadar, mengundang pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang tengah berada disekitak kami. Terima kasih Yunho-babo kau sudah berhasil membuatku malu sekarang.

"kalau aku tidak mau? Gimana?" godanya makin menjadi.

Aku tak tahan lagi, "Terserah..Aku pergi.." kubalikkan tubuhku dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara. Aku tau kalau Changmin meneriakiku di belakang, agar tidak pergi. tapi biar saja mereka, meski tadi aku pergi dengan Changmin aku bisa pulang naik taksi. Hahh..hidupku tak akan tenang lagi mulai sekarang.

Jaejoong POV end

**.**

**-= YunJae =-**

**.**

Changmin POV

Kulihar Joongie hyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi. Hahh dia benar-benar marah. "Hyung kau ini bagai mana sih..? kau buat Joongie-hyung marah. Hahh aku tak akan dapat bekal gratis lagi besok" marahnya pada Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa cengong 'Mwo..? bekal?' batin Yunho miris mendengar perkataan Dongsaengnya yang tersayang-tentu saja tersayang karena gak ada yang lain. "Hahh Jung Changmin kau sungguh.. sudah lah ayo kita pulang.."tangan kananku ditarik oleh tangan kiri Yunho hyung sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia menyeret kopernya.

Changmin POV end

**.**

**-= YunJae =-**

**.**

**Monday in SM High School**

Suasana hati Jaejoong sangat buruk hari ini. hal itu membuat kedua temannya binggung melihat perubahan emosi sang Hyung. Apa yang terjadi hari minggu kemarin? Hingga membuat sang hyung badmood. Padahal saat hari sabtu Jaejoong masih tersenyum cerah. "Hyung kau tak apa? apa kau sedang ada masalah Hyung?" Tanya Yoochun memberanikan diri.

Jaejoong yang sadar tengah ditanyai hanya memandang lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi-tak ingin memandang kedua temannya itu. "aku tak apa" ucapnya lirih dengan pandangan kosang. Namun tetap saja hal itu membuat Junsu dan Yoochun semakin khawatir padanya.

"eu kyang kyang.. baiklah hyung. Jika ada masalah hyung bisa cerita pada kami." Kata Junsu sedikit memaksakan diri agar terlihat biasa. Tapi Junsu yakin Hyungnya yang cantik ini tengah terlibat masalah, dan ia tak bisa memaksa Jaejoong untuk memberi tahu dia apa masalahnya. Nanti juga Jaejoong pasti membertahu mereka, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu.

"hemm.." gumam Jaejoong. Sesaat meja mereka diliputi dengan kesunyian, hingga teriakan terdengar menuju meja mereka.

"HYUNGG…" Changmin berteriak memangil Hyung-hyungnya lalu melangkah menuju meja mereka. Junsu dan Yoochun hanya tersenyum, bersyukur karena dengan datangnya sang Food monster maka kesunyian kan hilang.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memandang Changmin dongol. "Min.. sedah kukatakan jangan berteriak, kau membuat perhatian mereka tertuju pada kita." Jaejoong memarahi Changmin yang selalu heboh.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya tertawa tak bersalah. "Mian hyung hahaha.."

"Kau dari mana Min..? tumben waktu istirahat kau tak langsung ke kantin?" Tanya Junsu penasaran. Memang tak biasanya Changmin datang terlambat ke kantin melihat diri Changmin yang sangat tergila-gila pada makanan.

"Ah.. Junsu-Hyung tadi aku hanya pergi ke kantor guru saja menyerahkan tugas. Salahkan juga Jaejoong-hyung yang tak mau membantuku hingga membuat aku terlambat menemui pacar-pacarku" Junsu dan Yoochun yang mendengar penjelasan Changmin hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memandang datar Changmin. Pandangan Changmin tertuju pada Jaejoong "Hyung.. bekalku mana?" Tanya sang Food Monster dengan memasang tempang innocent.

"aku tidak buat" balas sang Namja cantik yang membuat Changmin menganga.

'APA? Ia tak dibuatkan bekal? Tidak dibuatkan bekal?' rasanya hati Changmin tengah pecah berkeping-keping sekarang ia tak bisa berkencan dengan pacar-pacarnya hari ini. memang benar menurut Changmin pacar-pacarya itu adalah masakan Jaejoong-sejak di Junior High School-sedangkan makanan yang biasa ia makan hanya selingkuhan-seligkuhannya saja(?) "Ta-tapi Hy-Hyung bekalku?"

"Tidak ada bekal untukmu hari ini Min" tukas sang Namja cantik singkat.

"Min apa kau pasti membuat Jae-Hyung marah? Hingga tidak membuatkan mu bekal?" Tanya Yoochun. Mungkin Changminlah yang membuat Hyung mereka ini badmood sejak pagi. Itu sebuah hal yang paling mendekati kebenaran.

"Apa maksutmu Jidat-Hyung?" menunjuk jari telunjuknya pada Yoochun "tentu saja tidak.. ini semua karena Yunho-Hyung bukan aku" jelas Changmin tak terima dituduh yang bukan-bukan oleh namja jidat lebar itu.

"Yunho-Hyung?"Tanya Junsu ia tak perna mendengar nama Yunho.

"Ya itu aku.." ucap suara yang ada dibalik badan Changmin.

Changmin membalikkan badannya untuk mengahap sosok di belakangnya diikuti Junsu dan Yoochun. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya merengut dan membuang muka- tak ingin melihat tampang beruang mesum itu. "Yu-Yunho Hyung sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Changmin. Ai tak sadar kapan hyungnya datang.

Jung Yunho sekarang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di Kantin, para Yeoja memanda dia seperti seekor macan betina yang mengincar mangsa. Bagaimana tidak jika pesona seorang Jung Yunho yang menyalak-yalak(?) keluar dari tubuhnya. Seorang Namja tampan meski kepalanya agak kecil, memiliki tubuh atletis dan tinggi semampai serta surai hitam pendeknya.

"Oh barusan kok" kata Yunho santai, lalu memandang tiga namja yang duduk di meja yang ada di depannya. "Hai..Jung Yunho imnida" Sapa Yunho ramah.

Junsu memanda Yunho kagum sedangkan Yoochun hanya memasang senyum tipis "Kim Junsu imnida.." Junsu benar-benar sudah seperti Fanboy Yunho. Sepertinya namja imut kita sudah tekena pesona seorang Jung Yunho.

"Hai..Yoochun-imnida" sapa Yoochun ramah. Ia ingin membuat kesan baik pada Yunho, Yunho masih asing dimatanya mebuat ia agak ragu untuk mendekatkan diri pada namja itu.

"Ah..Boo-Chagi..kau tak membalas sapaanku?"Tanya Yunho memasang wajah pura-pura tersakiti.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Ah..BooJae jahatnya dirimu melupakan calon suamimu ini?" rajuk Yunho mengoda. Junsu, yang mendengar kata-kata Yunho tadi langsung tersedak dari minumnya sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin hanya mengangga tak percaya.

Jaejoong benar-benar geram dengan ucapan Yunho, berani-beraninya dia mengada-gada hal seperti itu. "Ingat tuan Jung aku tak sudi menjadi CALON SUAMIMU kau dengar itu" tukas Jaejoong tak terima dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Oke BooJae kau memang bukan Calon Suamiku tapi ISTRIKU benarkan?" godanya lagi

Jaejoong langsung mengeratkan gengaman tangannya hingga memutih. "Hahh terserah kau.." Jaejoong langsung pergi tanpa perduli panggilan 'Boo' dari Yunho.

"Hyung.. jangan kau ganggu Jae-hyung, lihat karena kau dia ngambek kan. Bahkan tadi dia tidak membuatkan aku bekal" perotes Changmin pada hyung tampannya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar protesan itu.

"Jadi tadi itu bercanda?" Tanya Junsu gugup. Yunho dan Changmin hanya memandang tak mengerti pada Junsu, sedangkan Yoochun hanya memandang Junsu sedikit sedih. "soal Calon Suami tadi" lanjut Junsu lirih. Yoochun memasang wajah datar tapi tanpa sengaja Changmin melihat sorot kesedian dari mata Yoochun.

" Hyung memang suka mengoda Jae-hyung. Sui-Hyung jangan heran" Jelas Changmin, sedangkan yang ditanya tak menjawab apa-apa. Yunho hanya memasang wajah biasa namun tak dapat terbaca. Sedangkan Junsu yang mendengar penjelasan Changmin pun hanya tersenyum. "Makanya Jae-hyung benci pada Yunho-hyung, ah tidak Benci tapi Sangat Benci"

"Minnie jangan kau buka aib hyungmu ini dong" ucap Yunho dengan tawa, seperti tak memperdulikan pandangan siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menyimak percakapan mereka.

"Syukurlah"gumam Junsu lirih.

"Sui-hyung kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Changmin, ia merasa bahwa tadi junsu berkata sesuatu naman ia dan Yunho hyung tak mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah..Ti-tidak ada kok" kata Junsu gugup, dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya. Namun Yoochun disampingnya, tentu saja Yoochun memdengar gumaman Junsu.

Hal itu membuat Yoochun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, memasang senyum palsu "Semuanya.. aku duluan ya.." izin YooChun.

"Kau mau kencan dengan siapa lagi Chun?" Tanya Junsu penasaran. Yoochun terkenal sebagai playboy sejak di Junior High School jadi kal heran jika ia sering pergi di tengah jam sekolah hanya untuk kencan. Tapi setahu Junsu hal seperti saat ini dilakukan kalau dia sedang kencan dengan yeoja yang sudah kuliah sedangkan jika Yoochun kencan sepulang dari sekolah maka kekasihnya lebih sering adalah seorang murid Senior High School.

Yoochun tersenyum "Ya..namanya Yuri.. oke aku duluan Bye.." pamit Yoochun berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yoochun dia.?"Tanya Yunho. Saat Yoochun sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Oh.. Yoochun itu terkenal dengan sebutan playboy, ia biasanya pacaran denga yeoja palin sebenta Cuma satu-dua hari paling lama dua minggu" jelas Junsu pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mangut-mangut mengerti.

**.**

**-= YunJae =-**

**.**

**Tempat Parkir **

YooChun POV

"Chun kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong-hyung yang tengah bersandar di mobil Ferari merahku.

Sungguh apes, kenapa harus bertemu Jaejoong-hyung disini, alasan apa yang harus ia buat pada Jaejoong-hyung. Meski ia beralasan kencan dengan seorang gadis, Jaejoong-hyung tetap tak akan percaya, karena Jaejoong-hyung lebih tahu kebiasaanku dari pada Junsu.

"Hyung..aku.." ucapku terbata, akan susah berbohong pada orang yang ada di depannya ini. "Aku pergi ke tempat biasanya" aku mendesah pelan dan akhirnya aku jujur pada Hyung cantikku ini.

"Oh..kau ada masalah Chun?" aku tahu Jaejoong-hyung tengah khawatir padaku, tapi aku tak mau merepotkan hyung saat ini. dan lagi aku terlalu banya membuatnya susah.

Sepertinya Jaejoong-hyung mengerti, ia hanya mengangguk pelan atas ucapanku. Dan aku tersenyum melihatnya "Tapi ingat Chun, saat kau butuh bantuan atau sesuatu lainnya. Hubungi aku" titahnya padaku. Aku hanya memperlebar senyumku melihat perhatian jae-hyung padaku.

"Ne..akan kulakukan.. aku pergi dulu ya Hyung.." pamitku padanya.

YooChun POV END

**.**

"Yoochun" gumam Jaejoong lirih sambil terus melihat mobil Yoochun yang semakin menjauh. "kenapa kau terus saja lari dari semua ini Chun?"

**.**

**.**

TBC

Hai Semua.. Yuki datang..

Apakah ada yang menginggat dan menunggu Fic ini..? gak ada ya..?#pendung dipojok

Kalau ada Mian ne baru bisa update.

Salahkan Komputer Yuki yang rusah hingga data didalamnya ilang

Ditambah FD yuki juga ikut rusak juga dan dua-duanya rusak..

Hahh apes,,, padahal didalamnya ada Fic Yuki yang tinggal publis..

Oke gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? atau Garing?

Hahahaa..

Gak usah banyak Cuap..

Sedia Kiranya Pembaca mereview Fic ini..#kitty eye

Thanks..


End file.
